Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce odc.19 Szalona wizyta
Streszczenie''' ' Do Octavii ma przylecieć Srebrny Opal z wizytą. Niestety niespodziewanie tego samego dnia z wizytą ma przybyć rodzina Megan. Dziewczyna musi wybrnąć z tej szalonej sytuacji. Fabuła' ' Octavia właśnie skończyła trening. Podeszła do cyfrowego panelu i usiadła na krześle. -I jak? - zapytała się Octi Srebrnego Opalu przez videorozmowę. -Muszę przyznać że robisz postępy- uśmiecha się Opal- Musisz jeszcze trochę popracować nad siłą. Na chwilę obecną zapowiadasz się na dobrego wojownika. A jak z klejnotoznactwem? - Przerobiłam całą książkę o krzemianach- chwali się. -A co z pojęciem fuzji które zadałam Ci na zadanie domowe? - pyta się pisząc coś na panelu. -Udało mi się Srebrna- zaczyna jeść kanapkę- Stworzyłam fuzję z Koralem- gryzie i przełyka- To było super. Czułam się tak... Tak wspaniale. I naprawdę fuzja z tak wyjątkowym klejnotem jak on to coś niezwykłego. Co? Co się tak patrzysz? -Oooo... Jakie to urocze- chichocze Srebrna- Ciężko mi stwierdzić ale ty chyba do niego czujesz takie uczucie które nazywa... Czekaj jak tam na Ziemi to nazywacie? A no tak. Miłość. Octi zarumieniła się. -Eeeemmm... Ja... - odkłada kanapkę- T-to skomplikowane... -Przecież widać że go kochasz- przekłada kilka rzeczy. -Tylko czy on kocha mnie- smuci się dziewczyna. -Ja Ci tego nie powiem-siada na fotelu- Nie jestem Szafirem by znać przyszłość. Myślę że musisz chwilę poczekać. A właśnie. Chciałam Cię poinformować że przyjeżdżam za niedługo z wizytą na waszą planetę. -Naprawdę? To super! Nie mogę się doczekać. -Podróż zajmie mi około 2 dni ziemskie. -Więc będziesz 15 października. -Nie znam waszego systemu podziału pór ale tak. Do zobaczenia Octavia. -Papa Srebrna. Videorozmowa skończyła się a Octi wyszła ze świątyni. Musiała jednak pójść dla czystego bezpieczeństwa. To jej zajęło bardzo dużo czasu. 10 KM drogi powrotnej. Bez wilka. Kiedy doszła do domu była wyczerpana. Drzwi otworzył jej Koral. -Dobry wieczór Octuś- wita się. Był bez koszulki w samych spodenkach. Czyli widok który od razu robi z twojej twarzy pomidora- Ktoś tutaj jest senny. Octavia kiwa głową. Koral podchodzi do niej i bierze ją na ręce. -K-Koral... Przecież ja...- nie dokończyła. -Cicici... Jesteś bardzo zmęczona-patrzy się na nią- I pewnie głodna. Ta droga strasznie wzbudziła twój apetyt - wnosi ją do środka. Kładzie ją na kanapie. -No może trochę...- siada. -Perła i Cymofan poszły na misję i na twoje szczęście jest papu. W dodatku sam robiłem- przynosi jej talerz z curry i do tego soczek- Proszę Bon Appetit! -Khihihi. Dzięki kochany jesteś- bierze widelec i zaczyna jeść- Mmmm... Ostre. Lubię jak jest ostro. Po skończonym posiłku Octavia odniosła talerz do zlewu. Poszła do łazienki wziąść kąpiel. Potem położyła się do łóżka. Rano wyszła z pokoju i zrobiła sobie coś do jedzenia. -Cześć Octavia - wita się z nią Perła- Nie uwierzysz kto do nas jutro przyjdzie w odwiedziny. -Cześć. Srebrny Opal?- je kanapkę. -Nie. Rodzina Megan- kroi warzywa. Dziewczyna zadławiła się. Perła ją uratowała- Coś nie tak? -Jutro w odwiedziny ma do nas przyjechać Srebrna! - mówi przerażona Octi. -Ouuu... - zawstydziła się FP- Nie możecie tego... Przełożyć? -Właśnie nie. A jak rodzina Meg zostanie już na coś zaproszona to nie przepuszcza. -To bardzo źle. Musimy coś wymyślić. -Hmmm... Następnego dnia Octi była ładnie ubrana i gotowa do spotkania z Opal. Jej statek przyleciał nad zatoką. Wylądował. Otwarły się drzwi. Wyszła z niej Srebrny Opal. -Octavia- uśmiecha się klejnot- jak pięknie wyglądasz. -Hehe dzięki- rzuca jej się na ramiona - Hejj. Super że przyleciałaś. - Ja też się cieszę- przytula się- Niech no Ci się przyjrzę - przygląda się jej- Włosy Ci bardzo urosły. Masz bardzo ładną i praktyczną sukienkę. I proszę szpadą ode mnie. Idealnie. -Dzięki. Ty raczej nic się nie zmieniłaś. Czyli tak jak lubię. -Dziękuję za komplement. Uraczysz mnie w swym domostwie filiżanką herbaty? Już bardzo długi czas nie piłam tego napoju. -Ach naturalnie. Poszły na teleporter i przeniosły się do domu Octi. W domu Cymofan ubrała się w strój człowieka tak samo jak i Perła. Koral jeszcze się szykował. -Witajcie! Patrzcie kogo przyprowadziłam- mówi Octavia. -Srebniutka!- cieszy się Cymofan- Ile to ja ciebie kochana nie widziałam. -Witaj Cymofan- uśmiecha się Opal- Dlaczego wy wszyscy jesteście tak dziwnie ubrani? -Jak by to delikatnie wyjaśnić... Octavia opowiedziała całą historię Opal. -Hmmm...- zastanawia się klejnot po wysłuchaniu historii- Sytuacja ciekawie nie wygląda. O której raczą się pojawić te istoty ludzkie? -O 13:20- mówi FP. -A jest... -patrzy na zegarek dziewczyna- Cholera! Jest 13:10! -Spokojnie-uspokaja dziewczynę klejnot- Dostałam ostatnio od mojej dobrej znajomej ciekawy gadżet. Co prawda miał służyć jej zdaniem do przeszpiegów, lecz ma swe zastosowanie w tych sytuacjach. Bransoleta kamuflażowa. Mogę się dzięki niej ,,podszyć" pod kogo tylko sobie zażyczę- odsłania rękaw i pokazuje bransoletkę. Naciska niebieski klejnot i w mgnieniu oka ,, przemienia się" w człowieka. Wtem wychodzi że swojego pokoju Koral. Z twarzy wyglądał zupełnie jak człowiek, lecz źle zapiął sobie koszulę i nie zawiązał butów. -I co wy na to? - pyta się obracając się. Niestety taka natura klejnotu potknął się na własnej sznurówce i upadł. Octi podeszła do niego i podaje mu dłoń. -Wszystko w porządku?- pyta się pomagając mu wstać. Schyliła się i zawiązała mu sznurówki. Potem zapinała mu poprawnie koszulę. -T-tak. Wszystko ok- rumieni się. -To za bardzo dobre curry- uśmiecha się. -Nie ma za co-drapie się po głowie- Nigdy nie nosiłem koszuli i takich butów. Więc dzięki. Wtem do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Octi podchodzi i otwiera. -Octopus! - wita się rzucając się jej na szyję. -Megi! - przytula się. - Octo. Poznaj moich rodziców- do domu wchodzą jej rodzice- to jest moja mama ma na imię Kiki. Oraz tata ma na imię Harold. -Dobry wieczór-wita się mężczyzna. -Hejcia- wita się kobieta- Ale bajeczna chata. Jak kurde jakaś jaskinia. A co to za ludki? -To jest moja siostra- przedstawia swoją rodzinę Octi- Celine, moja ciocia Paula, to jest... moja starsza kuzynka Ola i to jest.... Emmm. -To jest chłopak Octavii!- ratuje w opresji przyjaciółkę Cymofan. Nastała grobowa cisza. Koral i Octavia mieli z twarzy pomidory, FP zrobiła facepalma, a Opal wczuła się w nastrój- Ma na imię Karol. Obiad minął spokojnie. Potem dziewczyny trochę pogadały. Rodzice Meg faktycznie byli wścibscy(prędzej matka), ale udało się wszystko zachować w sekrecie. Potem pojechali do siebie a wszyscy mogli odetchnąć z ulgą. Potem wszyscy poszli nad zatokę bo Srebrny Opal bardzo chciała zobaczyć fuzję między Koralem a Octavią. -Gotowa? -pyta się Koral pokazując świecący klejnot. -Chwila. Cymofan jest czysto? - pyta się klejnotu -Tak jest czysto-pokazuje kciuka w górę. -Gotowa- odwraca się plecami pokazując świecący klejnot. Zaczynają taniec. Był dość nietypowy ale podczas momentu łączenia słychać było jak obydwoje szczerze się śmieją. Doszło do połączenia. Fuzja dumnie się zaprezentowała. Potem pełna zachwytu Opal opuściła Ziemię. ' Postacie ''' *Octavia *Koral *Cymofan *Fioletowa Perła *Srebrny Opal *Megan *mama Megan *tata Megan Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Gdzieś gdzie zajdzie Słońce Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05